LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT
by AmyFanciesBrogan
Summary: This is a fanfic about Kacey Barry (Robbie Barry) played by Brogan Ellis from Waterloo Road... Rated M for some parts! Story about a new girl that falls in love with Kacey, but its not as simple as that...
1. CHAPTER 1 - NEW SCHOOL

I woke up in my new bedroom, it was 7.30 on monday morning and hated mornings but had to get up for my first day at my new school.

My name Amy, and I just moved to Scotland from Manchester at the weekend.

I got out of bed and got myself showered and dressed in my new uniform, well trainers instead of shoes, and a pair of Bench jeans. Standing infront of my mirror while scraping my hair back to a side pony wiv loads of hairspray I tought to myself "I hope noone here has a problem with me being a lesbian."

I then set off to my new school...


	2. CHAPTER 2 - NEW FACES

I was walking and got to the gates, there it was, Waterloo road!

It was full of groups of kids, all having a laugh with each other. I was looking around when a car speeded past me and parked up, a lad got out, he looked kinda like a bad boy, then across the playground a scouse accent shouted

"Barry watch what your doing!"

"Shut up Dyns!" He replied.

I turned around an there was a girl with cury scrunched up hair, a short skirt and lots of make up!

Then I noticed, standing next to her was another girl, kinda small and cute, short hair, and dressed in jeans and trainers. She looked over and noticed me standing on my own looking at her, then she walked over

"Hey! your new? what's you'r name?"

I looked at her and could'nt help noticing her eyes, they were beautiful! Big blue eyes!

"Hey, I'm Amy. What's you'r name?"

"I'm Kacey, Kacey Barry, and that who I was walking with is my sister dynasty, and the lad who was driving is my brother barry!"

All of sudden the bell rings and Kacey say's

"Oh better get to lessons, was nice to meet you, meet me at lunch if you like!"


	3. CHAPTER 3 - LUNCH TIME

I walked to the office where I met Mr Byrne who gave me a time table and introduced me to Mr clarkson who showed me to my first lesson. As I was sat there in my class trying to listen to Mr Budgen I couldn't help thinking about Kacey, about how beautiful her eyes are, how sexy her Scouse accent is, and how fit she is! I needed to know more! I couldn't wait to meet her at lunch, and lunch time came soon enough. I followed all the others into the dining hall hoping I would see Kacey, but it was packed! Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and there she was, stood there with a cheeky smile. "You found me!" I said trying to hide my excitement. "Course I did! Come on, let's get some lunch." We both grabbed a sandwich and sat down eating and chatting "I like your style!" Kacey said. "Thanks! Yeah well I can see your not in full school uniform either." I replied giving her a smile. "No, I'm different." She said, and before I could reply she stands up and grabs my hand, "Come on! We can go and have a kick about!" I followed her behind the school where there wasn't anyone around, "I come and chill here on my own sometimes when I need my own space." She got a football out of her bag and started doing kick ups before kicking it to me. We had a kick about and chatted until the bell rang. "I'll catch you later!" She said, then we both went our separate ways into our classes.


	4. CHAPTER 4 - SWAPING NUMBERS

I went back to class happy, I didn't care that I didn't really have any other friends, because I just wanted to be around Kacey.

At the end of the school day I was hoping I would see Kacey again, and just as I got out of the gates I heard her sexy scouse accent call my name.

"Amy! Wait..."

She then took my phone out of my hand and saved her number on it,

"Text me!" She said as she walked away.

That night at home I was waiting and waiting to text her as I didn't want to look too keen, in the end I did it, "Hey It's me, thanks for hanging out with me on my first day. Xxx"

Not five minutes later I got a reply, "I have been waiting for you to text. It's ok. Meet me at the gates in the morning! Xxx"


	5. CHAPTER 5 - THE KISS

The next morning as I got to the gates of waterloo road I could see Kacey was already there waiting for me.

We chatted for a while before it was time to go into our classes.

While I was doing my work my phone vibrated, there was a text from Kacey,

"Meet me at the back at lunch! Xxx"

Under my desk trying not to get caught I texted back,

"Can't wait! Xxx"

At lunch time I went to the back where we had chilled yesterday, there she was, kicking her football against the wall.

"OI Kace!"

I went over and hugged er from behind, she turned round and there was this moment between us, staring into her beautiful eyes an her staring into mine, we were face to face, I felt these butterflies in my stomach, and then I leaned in and kissed her. Holding her face, kissing her, it felt so right.

Then she pulled away, "I have gotta go..."

She looked so nervous, scared even!

"Kace!" I shouted, but she ran off.

I didn't see her again that day, and at home I wanted to text her, I wanted to know what was up, I mean it felt so right. My gaydar was telling me she's gay, like I really thought she was, but maybe she wasn't?!


	6. CHAPTER 6 - DIFFERENT

The next day as I got to the gates of Waterloo Road I was looking around to see if I could see Kacey, and by the time the bell had rang I hadn't seen her.

While I was sat in class I couldn't help thinking how much I really liked Kacey, I know I hadn't known her that long, but I was falling for her, and fast! But I didn't know if she felt the same, so I decided to text her,

"Kace, I need to talk to you, what's wrong? Please talk to me. Xxx"

I sat there nervously waiting for a reply, then a few minutes later I got one,

"I told you I'm different..."

WHAT!? That just confused me, and no kisses, maybe she's angry with me?

I didn't text back but as lunch time came I needed to see her, so I went to the back of the school.

There she was, only she wasn't her usual self, wasn't playing with her football, she was just sat there on some steps.

"Thank god you're here!" I said.

"I told you I come here when I need time on my own."

I sat down next to her,

"You said you're different, what do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter Amy. You won't get it."

"Listen Kace, I really like you, and the kiss, it felt so right, but if you don't feel the same..."

And before I could finish my sentence she grabbed hold of my face and started to kiss me, I got all those feelings again, butterflies, it felt like magic!

When we stopped she said

"See Amy, I do like you, a lot, and more than I probably should."

I took her hand, and holding it, I asked her,

"What is it then?"

Suddenly the bell rang,

"We can't talk now, I'll walk you home later." She said as she gave me a little kiss and walked off.


	7. CHAPTER 7 - FOOTBALL

At the end of the day I went and met Kacey at the gates.

We were walking and she asks me,

"So you're a lesbian then?"

"Yeah I am, ain't it obvious."

She smiled at me and asked,

"Does your family and everyone know?"

"Yeah their all cool with it. What about you?"

Her face changed,

"It's complicated."

"How? Are you even a lesbian?"

She began to look uncomfortable,

"It's just complicated alright!"

We got to my house,

"Ok then..." I said as I walked off into my house.

Not long after I got a text,

"I'm sorry, I do really like you though. Xxx"

I texted her back,

"Kace I really like you too, but we do need to talk, I need to know what's going on. Would you like to come back to mine after school tomorrow? Xxx"

Straight away I got a reply,

"I'd love to. Xxx"

The next morning I tried to rush around tidying my bedroom up whilst getting ready.

When I met Kacey at school she said she had a football match at lunch and asked if I'd like to watch,

"Of course!" I said as we went our separate ways.

At lunch time I went to the field and watched Kacey play her football match with the lads. I was just watching her, amazed! She looked so fit, dressed in a football kit, I wanted that girl, so bad!

Kacey scored the winning goal for Waterloo Road just before the final whistle, she looked so happy, everyone was clapping and cheering, I wanted to just run up and kiss her but everyone was there, including Barry and Dynasty.

After her Barry and Dynasty went and congratulated her, she came over to me,

"Kace you were great babe!"

"Thanks," She said smiling, "Still want me to come after?"

"Of course I do!" I said as I headed off back to class.


	8. CHAPTER 8 - BEDROOM

The final bell went and I went to meet Kacey.

We was walking back to mine and she asked me,

"How come you moved to Scotland?"

"My dad got a job up here so we decided to move... How come you moved to Scotland?"

She looked ashamed,

"Well, my dad, he's been sent to prison up here, my mum wanted to be close by so we moved from Liverpool."

I tried to make her feel more at ease and told her,

"I love you're scouse accent!"

She gave me her cheeky smile.

We got to my house and I took her in the door, I introduced her to my mum,

"Hi Kacey, I hear you have been a good friend to Amy since she started Waterloo Road."

Kacey said hi and agreed shyly.

We went upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Do you wanna play fifa on the wii?"

"Yeah, so I can beat you!" She said confidently.

"You may be a pro at footie on a pitch, but not on the wii!" I said competitively.

I turned on the game, threw her a remote and told her to come and sit on the bed with me.

We played fifa, and I won!

"Told ya I'd win on the wii!"

"I want a rematch!"

"Oh are you a bad looser miss Barry?" I said teasing her.

I put my remote down and turned to her, she was looking at me, with her beautiful big blue eyes!

We both leaned in and our lips met again, we were kissing, her hand was stroking my face, I lied her down and lay on top of her, still kissing, running my fingers through her hair.

All of a sudden her phone rang, I got off her so she could get her phone and lay next to her,

"What do you want Barry? I'm at Amy's, I'll be home later!"

She put her phone on the side and laying back next to me started to kiss me again.

While we were lay there kissing I could feel her hand moving up my top. She was really turning me on, I wanted her! I moved my hand down into her jeans and whispered to her,

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes!" She said quickly as she carried on kissing me.

While I was doing it she put her hand in my jeans and did it too...

I suddenly woke up, opened my eyes and Kacey was facing me, staring at me, she smiled,

"We did THAT, then cuddled, and you fell asleep."

"I know baby," I said smiling, "Wait, what time is it?"

"Its 8.30 babe, and I need to go soon"

We cuddled for a bit longer then got up. Then we got in the car so my mum could drop Kacey off at home.


	9. CHAPTER 9 - ON A HIGH

Back at home sitting in my bedroom I was on a high, thinking about what happened, the fact that me and Kacey made love, it was amazing!

Then my thoughts turned to why Kacey said she's different, why she went all off when I asked what the problem is, but at that moment I didn't care, I was too happy and didn't want to spoil it!

Next morning I woke up, still on a high! I jumped in the shower and got ready and headed off to Waterloo Road.

I couldn't see Kacey and as I got my phone out to text her she had already texted me,

"I'm running late babe. I'll see you at "

So I headed off to class and met her at lunch. After both having something to eat we headed to the back of the school and both sat on the steps, I gave her a hug and told her,

"I had an amazing time last night!"

"Yeah me too." She said giving me a cheeky wink.

We spent the rest of lunch kissing and cuddling as no one was around there with us.

When I got home later that day I got a text,

"I know its short notice but do you want to stay at mine 2night? If you're mum says it's ok?xxx"

"Mum said its ok, I'll get dropped off "


	10. CHAPTER 10 - TRANSGENDER

I texted Kace and told her,

"I'm outside!xxx"

She came to her front door as I got out of my mums car.

Walking in her house her mum was sat in the living room watching tv,

"Alright?" She said as she looked me up and down then carried on watching tv.

Kacey quickly took me upstairs,

"Sorry about her!"

"Its ok babe... Hey where's Barry and Dyns?"

"Its friday night, there both out as usual." She said sarcastically.

We got into Kaceys room, I thought I was a tomboy, but this was something! It was painted blue, pictures of Everton football players all over her walls, football trophies, and Everton bedding with matching curtains!

"Oh my! If you think I'm staying in this room with this filth all over!" I said joking.

"Shut up, better than Manchester city!" She replied.

We ordered pizza, and watched the soaps.

Laying on her bed, we were cuddling and kissing, and she started to touch me again, I was so turned on, so I began to put my hand up her shirt and suddenly she pulled away.

"What's up babe? Don't you want to?"

"It's not that, course I want to! Just I told you I'm different, don't go up my shirt!"

"Right babe, you keep telling me you're different, and I keep asking you, what is it?" I asked all confused.

She just sat up and put her head in her hands.

Taking one of her hands I told her,

"Look at me Kace, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

She stood up, looking at me, all nervous,

"Do you really want to know?"

"Come on babe, you can tell me anything." I said reassuring her.

Suddenly she started lifting her shirt up, covering her breasts was something that looked like a bandage,

"What? What's that?"

"Its called a binder... I'm different, I'm transgender, I'm not supposed to be a girl, I'm a boy, I mean I have always felt like this!"


	11. CHAPTER 11 - CONFUSED

I just sat looking at her in shock,

"You're a boy? No, you're a girl, we have had sex, I have felt, you have a pussy! You're a girl!"

"No Amy, I'm a boy, trapped in a girls body..." She said as tears rolled down her face.

I picked up my phone, it was 11 PM, I called my mum,

"Mum I don't feel well, I need to come home, can you come and pick me up?"

I put my phone in my pocket and stood up,

"My mum's coming to get me."

"Amy please? Don't go!" She said as she threw herself on her bed in tears.

"I need time to think."

I said bluntly as I walked out of her bedroom and out of her house.

When I got home I went straight to my bedroom. I was sat there thinking, I was in shock! I have fallen for a girl, I have made love with this girl, and now she tells me she's a boy inside!

I'm a lesbian, I'm out and everyone knows, I have never liked boys!

I was so confused, I have never felt this way about anyone before. How could it feel so right but also feel so wrong!?

I like girls! But I wanted Kacey...


	12. CHAPTER 12 - HURT

As I began to wake up on saturday morning, I looked at the clock, 10 AM it said.

I turned round and hid under the quilt, I didn't want to get up, I tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't, all I could think about was what Kacey told me.

I grabbed my phone to see if she had texted, but nothing. good! as I needed to get my head around this! But deep down I felt upset, I wanted to have heard something from her, anything!

I just stayed in bed and carried on thinking. I got up to go for a wee, and looking at myself standing in the mirror, I told myself I needed to see Kacey.

"Kace please can you come to mine? I really need to speak to "

I waited and waited for a reply, but I didn't get one.

I was heartbroken, hurt, confused, still shocked!

I was in the shower, trying to make myself feel better, you know, fresh body, fresh mind!

I got out and put my towel around me an walked into my bedroom, as I opened the door I was shocked to see Kacey sat on my bed!


	13. CHAPTER 13 - PERFECT

"You're mum let me in. Hope you don't mind."

Making sure my towel was wrapped around me I said,

"Mind? Course I don't, I asked you to come! But why didn't you text me back?"

"Because I didn't know if I was going to come or not..." Looking down at the floor she carries on, "You walked out on me last night!"

"Yes Kacey, I needed to get my head round it, I needed to think! This may be hard for you, but you have had time to get used to this, I haven't!" I snap, and carry on, "I'm a lesbian! You know I am! I don't do men!" I say as tears roll down my face.

"I don't want you to do men, I want you to do me!" She shouts as she comes over and puts her arms around me, comforting me as I sob, and trying to hold her own tears back, "Amy I'm still me, nothings changed!"

I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her tight, then pulling back and looking at her face, I see those beautiful eyes I fell in love with, with tears running down her cheeks,

"I won't leave you when you are crying again Kacey, I'm sorry" I say as I wipe her tears away.

She lifts her head and looks at me, into my eyes,

"Amy, I love you!"

My heart races, I get butterflies, and happy tears come down my face,

"Kacey I love you too!"

Leaning in she gently kisses me, then suddenly pulls me onto my bed so were lay next to each other, my towels falling down and as I go to cover myself back up she grabs my hand and puts it on her face as she leans over me, were so in the moment, kissing, touching! Her hand is between my legs, doing me, It feels amazing! I go to put my hand up her top and pause when I get to the binder,

"Its ok babe, I don't care anymore." She whispers.

I slowly move my hand further up, undoing it, and taking her top off. I turn her over, so I'm lay on top of her, kissing her all the way down, I take her pants off and carry on...

When Kaceys done I come back up to her face, kissing her, before laying next to her, were both hot, sweaty and wet! I look down at her body, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,

"You're so beautiful babe!" I tell her.

We just lay there cuddling for ages, I could feel myself falling asleep in her arms, it felt so perfect, special, right!

"I have really fell in love with you kace," putting my hand on her heart, "You are the person I have fell in love with, in here! And it doesn't matter what you are, because I love you."

"I love you too, but are you sure you can be with me for who I really am?"

Looking into those beautiful eyes I say,

"Yes babe, I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted you, you're different, special!"

She wrapped her arms tightly around me,

"Amy, I love you so much, my amazing girl!"

I smiled and squeezing her tight I said,

"I love you too Kacey, my special boy!"


End file.
